Just Like You: OC story
by curly1221
Summary: This is the story of the famous HA students we've come to know and their children. Watch them as they face drama and strive to be just like their parents. OC story! I will not continue to write this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's curly1221 and this is an OC story no joke. It's a future fic! Ok so here's what I need: Bade: **

**One son and one daughter **

**Cabbie:**

**Two daughters (including mine) and one son**

**Tandre:**

**Two sons and a daughter**

**Trina**

**-a husband**

**One daughter**

**Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Role:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Style:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship with family:**

**Talent:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Habits:**

**Anything else:**

**I'm taking this through March 23! So submit your characters! I can't wait to see your OC! If you have any questions,PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Are you ready for the official list of the OCs? Yes you are! I would like to apologize in advance for the OCs that I didn't choose to be in this story, BUT I have a surprise for you…**

** I will try to incorporate ALL of the OCs in this story as best I can. If I didn't choose yours for one of the families, I will try to put them in at least one chapter. The only thing is that I'll change their last names, is that okay?**

** Now, for the family OC s:**

**Bade's family:**

**Avalon Scissor Oliver (age 13) by AppleFlame12 **

**Jaron Kevin Oliver (age 18) by awesomerthanyou555 **

** Cabbie's family:**

**Roxanne 'Roxy' Kandy Shapiro (age 15) by SmilexXxAmongxXxScowls**

**Riley James Shapiro (age 17) by livvylovesyou**

**Emma Jane Shapiro (age 14) by curly1221 (my OC)**

** Tandre's family:**

**Connor O'Brian Harris (age 17) by WWE-PG-HATER**

**Vanessa 'Vani' Ann Harris (age 13) by Sharene28**

**I need one more Tandre son!**

**Trina's family:**

**Athena Jordyn Westerbrook (age 15) by Pinkbull115LovesBrina**

**Hunter James Westerbrook (age 38) by SoccerTalker11**

** Thank you all so much for submitting your OCs, I really love them! It was really close and a hard decision to pick which ones I wanted, honestly! Again, for those who didn't get in, still read because your OC might be in a couple chapters!**

** I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! And please send in another Tandre son!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bade Family

**I have chosen the last Tandre son! It will be Jayden Ryder Harris by DivaDanielle1994. It took me awhile to decide which OC to use because I really do love them, but I just wanted to use one for the story. Thank you!**

** By the way, here's my OC for one of the Cabbie daughters:**

** Name: Emma Jane Shapiro**

** Gender: Female**

** Role: Cabbie daughter**

** Age: 14**

** Looks: Curly brown hair with very light brown eyes. She has her mother's smile and one dimple on her left cheek. She is 5 feet, 2 inches and weighs about 100 lbs.**

** Style: Bright colored T-shirts (occasionly frilly tops) and shorts or different colored skirts that reach just above her knees. Isn't a big fan of hats.**

** Personality: She is very much like her mother with a bubbly, blissful attitude. Though she is tech savvy like her father. She loves meeting new people and she is an open book. She isn't very shy and she is smart to the point where it's annoying. **

** Relatiship with family: Mom: She loves her mama very much! She goes to her for everythig and can't keep a secret from her.**

** Dad: She loves her dad and loves showing her tech skills to him. Although she thinks Rex is a creep and she tries to convince him to get rid of Rex.**

** Brother: She thinks he's a little too protective of her, but she loves him anyway! He's very sweet to her and they rarely fight.**

** Sister: Thinks she is little bit of a show with being opular and the boys chasing her and what not, and since there very close in age, they fight a lot. But she loves her sister and is always talking to her.**

** Talent: Singing and is a tech wiz.**

** Likes: Flowers, singing, computers, school, people, animals, laughing, new clothes, life in general.**

** Dislikes: Bullies, when the computer freezes.**

** Hobbies: Singing, reading, shopping.**

** Habits: Biting her nails and knuckles when she's nervous. Pacing back and forth when she thinks.**

** Now for the real chapter! The first four are going to be like introductions to the families. The rest are going to be what's going on in their lives at HA.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any OC except for mine.

**Bade Family**

"Avalon Scissor Oliver, get down here now!" Jade Oliver yelled to her daughter from the first level of her house. There was a muffled noise that sounded like scuffling feet and within two seconds, Jade was facing her curly-haired thirteen-year-old child.

"Look what you got in the mail today." Jade pulled out an envelope with the letter already sticking out of it. Avalon reached for it and bit her upper lip. Was she in trouble? Was this a letter from school?

She unfolded the piece of paper and read the first sentence.

** To Avalon S. Oliver,**

** Congratulations, you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts!**

"Mom, look at what it says!" Avalon screamed, shoving the note in her mother's face. "I'm going to Hollywood Arts! I got in!" This behavior was very unlike the normal attitude Avalon presented to others, but she was excited. Normally, she would act cool. Unless someone was being stupid. Then, she would completely snap and lose it. See, she was more of a gothic kind of girl and she loved to mess around with people. She especially loved to make them paranoid by randomly flirting with them. She can't help it, it's what she enjoys! She can be very clever with her words and she is pretty smart. But she can also be described as a 'freaky weirdo'. She finds it entertaining to see people in pain and actually likes to see their blood. If she's lucky enough, she'll receive some of it.

"Yes, I read it already," Jade replied. She chuckled at her daughter's excitement. Avalon was jumping up and down, making her soft brown curls bounce off her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

Jade called for her eighteen-year-old son Jaron. He already attended Hollywood Arts, so she wanted to make sure he knew his sister was going to be coming to school with him. When he got down from his room, his headphones around his neck and his brown hair unruly, he impatiently asked "What?"

"Jaron," Jade began. "Avalon got her acceptance letter from Hollywood Arts. From now on, she'll be going to school with you, so you have to drive her everyday."

Jaron's bright blue eyes widened. "Oh come on! Really? Mom, she takes forever to get ready! We'll always be late! Do I have to?"

At this, Avalon thumped her brother in the head. "Yes, you have to! Stop whining Jaron!"

"Don't do that!" he shouted, swatting his sister's hand away. Just then, Beck Oliver walked into the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called jokingly to his wife. He was in a particularly good mood that day. Beck was a struggling actor, you see, and his agent called him that afternoon to tell him he got a callback for a movie he auditioned for.  
>"Daddy, guess what," Avalon said excitedly to her dad. "I got into Hollywood Arts!"<p>

"Yeah, your daughter's going to be a future star." Jade said, walking up to her husband.

"**Our** daughter, dear." Beck teased and hugged his wife.

"Let's not forget about your only son and first born who already got in," Jaron interrupted. He was getting really ticked off. His sister was always the one who got the attention from their parents. Sure, it wasn't always good attention (Avalon fights with their mom a lot) but they communicate all the same. Not that he was one to beg for attention. But for this reason, he was a little closer to his friends than his family. He stilled loved his family very much, but he was somewhat more distant than usual.

"Of course not," his dad said, ruffling his son's hair. "By the way, did you do your homework for your improv class?"

"Ugh," Jaron groaned. He absolutely hated homework. He didn't understand why he had to do homework for that class anyway. What was the point?

"Come on now," Jade scolded. "Go do your homework. This is your last year of Hollywood Arts and I want it to be a good one."

Jaron sighed and stomped off to his room to do his homework in peace. He loved his family and all, but he really would rather hang out with those not related to him.

Before he reached his room, he distinctly heard his dad say, "He reminds me of you," and the barely audible sound of his mother's elbow coming in contact with his ribs.

**The shortest thing in the world, I know. But trust me, after introductions; they'll be so much longer than this.**

** Oh, TO ALL THOSE WHOS OCS ARE IN THE STORY: I'm an idiot for not doing this earlier, but could you read through some of the OCs who are in this story and please fill this out through your review, thanks!**

** Best Friend:**

** Friend(s):**

** Enemy:**

** Crush (optional): **


	4. Chapter 4: Cabbie Family

**A/N: Hello all! This second intro will be on the Cabbie family! Sorry for not updating in so long!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Emma.

"Emma! Emma, come look what you got!" Cat Shapiro screamed to her fourteen-year-old daughter. Emma Jane Shapiro bounced happily into the room, her curls bouncing from side to side. She smiled widely, exposing a single dimple on her left cheek. It was a normal, hot day in Los Angeles, so she wore a simple, pink T-shirt with faded blue shorts.

"What is it? Is that a letter? What does it say? Um, congratulations… Hollywood Arts…" she gasped. "I got accepted? Yay! I got in Hollywood Arts! Best day ever!" She would have continued if her fifteen-year-old sister Roxanne hadn't walked in.

"What's with the screaming?" she asked. Roxanne (she preferred to be called 'Roxy') Kandy Shapiro was the second child of the Shapiro family. She was, in most people's views, attractive. Her dark brown hair went just past her shoulder blades and she had a curvy build. Her eyes were a very kind light brown and her skin was somewhat tan. Standing at 5'8, she was significantly taller than her sister. And just like Emma, she was very simple with her clothes. Mainly she just wore a T-shirt and jean shorts. She actually hated clothes that revealed too much skin.

She, like her older brother, already went to Hollywood Arts. She got in by performing a dance routine, but she was passionate about acting as well. Because of her talent, she somehow got into the popular crowd. The only problem is that she doesn't know it yet. She tries to be modest, but it doesn't work, what with all the plays she's been in. And for being so popular around the school, she's no stranger to the boys. Many ask her out, sometimes more than three a day. But she gets really shy with them and mostly she isn't interested. Especially with the hot guys. For some reason, she really likes the unpopular average guys better.

At most times, Roxy is a real sweetheart. She's kind, caring, and a very loyal friend. She loves her family to pieces and wouldn't even think of giving them up for anything. She thinks her dad is overprotective, but she doesn't blame him. Her mother can be a bit of an embarrassment, but she loves her anyway. She just doesn't show it much.

"Roxy," Cat started. "Your sister just got into Hollywood Arts! She'll be going to school with you and Riley!"

"Oh cool!" Roxy exclaimed. "That means we're all in the same school! Congrats sis!"

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "Oh! Where's Riley? RILEY! RILEY! GUESS WHAT?"

There was a sound of rushed steps, then Riley James Shapiro, the first and only Shapiro son, came tumbling down. His long, brownish chestnut hair swung in front of his deep brown eyes and thick eyebrows. The seventeen-year-old pushed it back with frustration and eyed his family.

"What is it? Who died?" he asked. His buttoned down shirt was wrinkled and actually missing a couple buttons. His dark wash jeans were slightly frayed. The only thing in place with his appearance was the wooden cross around his neck.

Riley was six foot one and completely towered over Emma and made Roxy look small. He was slender and basically a 'pretty boy' at school. Though once you get to know him, he can be a crazy freak, which makes him fun to hang out with. He could be annoying to some people because of his short attention span of three minutes and his inability to follow even the simplest of directions.

Riley can be serious if he has to be. If anyone hurts his friends or his family, he won't be afraid to break some bones. He'd happily do it, in fact.

Riley very much enjoys singing and playing the bass guitar. He made it in Hollywood Arts by singing a song while laying the tune on his guitar that he cherishes.

"No one died silly!" Roxy exclaimed.

"I got into Hollywood Arts!" Emma yelled.

"Sweetie," Cat spoke. "Could you drive her to school every day? I mean, you are going to the same place."

"Sure mama," Riley walked up to his mother and kissed the side of her head. He may not look like it, but Riley was a total momma's boy. His favorite thing of all time was his mother's hugs.

"Thanks. Oh, I'm so excited! My babies are all going to be stars!" Cat put her hands to her mouth and started tearing up. "My children are growing up so fast!"

At this moment, Robbie Shapiro came out from his home office and slid in the room to join his family.

"I hear a little someone has just been accepted into the best school in the entire universe," he said with excitement. Emma raised her hand and bounced up and down.

"Congratulations kiddo! You know, that's where your mother and I met." He crossed over to the other side of the room and put his arm around his wife. Cat giggled.

"Dad," Riley sighed. "You don't need to tell us about that." Riley had a very strange relationship with his father. Robbie always wanted Riley to get into puppets and all that weird stuff. But to be perfectly honest, Riley _hated_ puppets. They freaked him out. Robbie and Riley mainly disagree on nearly everything.

"Well it's true," he laughed.

"Eeek! I'm so excited!" Emma cheered. "I get to go to school with you guys and other talented people!"

"Cause you're a talented people too," Riley joked with his sister. Roxy laughed and gave her brother a random hug. Riley loved his sisters so much. He wouldn't let anybody hurt either of them because that's just how he roles.

Emma smiled widely and jumped some more. "Yay! I'm a talented people!"

** A/N: Weird way to end the chapter, I get it. But I wanted to update today. If anybody thinks I messed something up with their OC, just tell me. But please don't be mean about it! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tandre Family

**A/N: Ahhh! I love your reviews! Alright, Tandre family!**

Disclaimer: No.

"Boo!" thirteen-year-old Vanessa (she preferred 'Vani') Ann Harris screeched. She loved to sneak up on people. It was just something she did.

Connor O'Brian Harris (her seventeen-year-old brother) yelped, jumped, ran about ten feet away from the couch in the living room, and turned. Vani was doubled over from laughing so hard, she was silent. She looked back at her brother, tears in her hazel eyes.

"You scream like a girl!" she cried, her silky, dark brown hair falling over the sides of her face and her side bangs covering her left eye.

Connor just sighed and smiled. Yes, that was a little strange, but how could he ever get mad at his sister? She was like a little princess to him. He rarely ever got mad at her, despite his temper problem. He can get a little crazy at times, but that may be from spending too much time with his old teacher, Erwin Sikowitz. He just shrugged it off and ruffled Vani's hair.

Just then, Jayden Ryder Harris (their fourteen-year-old brother) walked into the room. He was wearing what he always wore on weekends: a V-neck with cargo shorts and the same blue jacket he's had for two years now.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" he asked casually. He walked passed Connor and went a little bit behind Vani. He loved his siblings, but stayed somewhat distant from Connor. Connor wasn't scary or mean, but Jayden knew he thought he was kind of annoying, so he just thought he should give him some space.

"Eh, not much," Vani shrugged. Then, she leaned closer to Jayden and whispered, "Connor screams like a girl."

"Probably because of all the horror movies he watched last night." Jayden smiled. Connor was obsessed with horror movies. They don't scare him that easily, but afterwards he'll freak out at anything.

"Come on," Connor started. "I had to watch them. It was just one after the other!" Jayden and Vani simultaneously rolled their eyes. Connor could get a little annoying with these kinds of things.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" their mother, Tori Harris, shouted. Automatically, all three of them ran for the kitchen, fighting their way through one another trying to squeeze through the small hallway.

"What did you cook?" Vani asked. Tori looked sheepishly at her children.

"I heated up leftover pizza from last night."

"Oh, well thank you!" Connor kissed his mother's cheek. "I love leftover pizza!"

"Don't be sarcastic with me," Tori jokingly warned and pointed her index finger at his face. He laughed and sat at the dinner table. Connor loved his mother and was very close to her, as was all the Harris children, and he loved helping her out with anything she needed.

"Alright," Tori began to announce. "Your father's running a little late from work, but he's on his way now. He called and told us to start eating without him."

Vani pouted. "He's always running late. He barely has time to teach me how to play the piano anymore!" She sighed and slumped down in her seat. Normally, Vani was very peppy and sweet, but she loved her father, as did the rest of course, and not seeing him really upset her.

"Hey," Jayden spoke. "Don't worry. I'm sure when he gets home he'll teach you as much as he can."

"Yeah," Connor chimed. "Plus, tomorrow's your first day of Hollywood Arts. They have really good classes there that are just as good!"

"That's right," Tori nodded. "That's where he learned how to play. Oh Hollywood Arts, I miss that school."

All three of the Harris children inherited some talent from both their parents, who attended Hollywood Arts as well. Jayden got the strong voice and acting skills from Tori and the ability to play the piano from his dad Andre. Connor played the keyboard and was pretty decent at singing. Good enough to get him into Hollywood Arts. Vani loved playing the piano and she was a great singer. She could act too, but just a little bit.

"Well, let's eat!"

**A/N: Wow, that was the shortest thing in the world and it didn't explain much. But I had to update! Pinkbull115LovesBrina was getting impatient and started antagonizing me! I'm sorry that the OC's might have been a little OOC, but I was rushing a little bit. If I got anything wrong, just tell me so I can fix it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trina's Family

**A/N: Hello people! Now, the Westerbrook family! Oh, by the way, I have to change the age of the parents. Trina and Hunter are around age 45 and Tori and the rest are 44. I'm not into the whole 'teen pregnancy' thing, so I'm making it that the youngest age anybody could have had their first child is 26.**

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Athena Jordyn Westerbrook could be described in one word; diva. If you insist on a better definition, it would be: A mini Trina (her mother) in looks at the very least. Athena was a major girly girl and proud! She made sure her wavy, dark brown hair was always in order. Short shorts, skirts, mini dresses, and boots were her normal attire. And if not that, she wore a one piece zebra swimsuit while she went surfing. That was the only time she wasn't in 'girly' mode.

Athena was a big time mommy's girl. She couldn't be any closer to Trina than she already was. She would go to her mother for everything and they shopped together all the time. Trina would always get Athena dozens of hats and Athena would wear them everywhere. If, however, Athena were to be mad with her mother, she would storm out of the house with no hat atop her head. That was the sign.

She was also Daddy's little princess. Hunter would do anything for his daughter and same went for her. And, if he had to, Hunter would argue with his beloved wife until she agreed to do (or not do) whatever Athena wished. For example, cheerleading. Athena wouldn't cheer if her life depended on it. But she would never tell her mother that, heavens no! Trina thought Athena would be the perfect little cheerleader. Hunter, on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic about seeing his daughter prance around in a tiny skirt with hundreds of boys gawking at her.

"She's only fifteen! She doesn't need that kind of attention!" he would banter. Hunter was down to earth, kind, and loving. His teal eyes always shined with happiness and he was quite the looker. He was a tall man (6'4) and had an excellent tan with washboard abs. As some people would say, 'the whole package'. But he could be strict from time to time, which was perfectly normal.

Trina Westerbrook was happy with her perfect little family in their perfect, not so little house. Her life was everything she dreamed it would be. Just as she had expected, her daughter was very talented! Athena loved dancing. It was her main thing, so she was always skipping around the living room coming up with routines. She also modeled (Hunter protested, but this time to no avail) and acted. Her Uncle Andre taught her how to play the cello, so she enjoyed that too.

Athena barged into the house after walking the short distance it took from the bus stop. School had just ended and she found out she would get to be in the big showcase for Hollywood Arts.

"Mom, can we go shopping? I need to find a dress for the big showcase this weekend!" Athena pleaded. Trina smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie! Anything for my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter." Athena loved being the only child in her family. She got so much attention from her parents and she didn't have to share it with anyone! She never got lonely without another kid in the house. She would just ask a friend to come over or hang out at the mall. No problem to it!

"That's good for both of us then, isn't it?" Trina asked jokingly. Athena nodded in delight, and then gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Emma got into Hollywood Arts! I get to see her every day now! Isn't that awesome?"

"Cat and Robbie's kid?" her mother questioned. "Oh, okay. Good for her. I guess she inherited her mother's talent."

"Didn't you say that Uncle Robbie was in Hollywood Arts too?"

"He was," Trina sighed. "But I don't know why. All he did was talk through a puppet. Anyway, when do you wanna go to shopping honey bunny?"

"Can we go now?" Athena hopped up and down in anticipation.

"Not right now Athens," Trina started. "I'm cooking my famous spaghetti!"

"Oh… yum." Athena loved her mother to death, but her cooking wasn't exactly a strong suit. She preferred her dad's cooking. Oh well, you can't choose your parents. But Athena thought she was lucky enough to have these two.

** A/N: Cheesiest ending to a chapter I've ever written, but okay! Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Yeah, it was short, but I promise the others will be much longer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

**Hi guys! PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END!**

**Um… well, I don't know how to say this, but… I'm giving up on this story. I know I made you wait just to see that I quit. I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'm especially sorry to the following people who submitted the OCs:**

**AppleFlame12- Thanks for offering to write the chapters for me, but I'm not letting that happen. You're too nice, I'm so sorry!**

**awesomerthanyou555- I really liked your OC, I'm sorry I couldn't write about him more. I'm just not happy with writing this story.**

**SmilexXxAmongxXxScowls- I love your pen name! Anyway, Roxy was an amazing OC to use I failed you, I'm extremely sorry!**

**livvylovesyou- Riley was one of my favorite OCs in this story! I'm so sorry! Maybe I'll use him in a different, probably one-shot, future story. **

**WWE-PG-HATER- Please don't hate me! I tried, I really did. I just wasn't happy with what I was writing! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Sharene28- Vani was another favorite of mine, but I'm just not liking the story. It's not as fun as I thought it would be! I'm really really really sorry!**

**Pinkbull115LovesBrina- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know this was your idea and you told me OC stories were fun, but they're just not for me! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me (for those of you who don't know, Pinkbull115LovesBrina is my cousin)!**

**SoccerTalker11- Hunter was a really cool OC and I think he would be perfect as Trina's husband, but I just don't like writing this story. Please forgive me!**

**DivaDanielle1994- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really think Jayden is the perfect Tandre son! I'm not happy with this story though. I'm really sorry!**

** I can't tell you guys enough how sorry I am. I apologize for the long wait just so you could see that I will not continue, but I'm just not into this story anymore. If, for some reason, I ever write another OC story, I PROMISE I will complete it!**

** I'm sorry for disappointing you!**

** ~curly1221 **


End file.
